


About You

by Ellana17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sounds like you want to date him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Three times Barry talked (gushed) about Oliver and one time Oliver talked (gushed) about Barry





	About You

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly I’m not even sure this required a fanfic seeing the way Barry talks about Oliver in the show but I’m sick, again, and I felt like writing some flarrow nonsense.

**1/ Kara**

Barry and Kara finally sat down in the park near CatCo. Barry had to admit the city was actually beautiful, warm and sunny, and the fact that this other Earth was not run by villains was definitely a plus.

“If Oliver could see me right now,” Barry noted as a stuffed his face with powdered donuts. Those donuts were amazing, he definitely would have to take some home.

“Okay, I have to ask,” Kara said around a mouthful of donut. “Who is this Oliver you keep talking about? You’ve been here for what? A few hours and you’ve already mentioned him at least five times.”

Barry frowned at her. “That can’t be right,” he said, shaking his head.

Kara nodded. “Oh yeah, I’ve counted.”

“You’re sure you don’t have a Green Arrow on your Earth?” he asked again. Kara nodded. “Okay, I guess the whole secret identity thing doesn’t really apply then. Oliver’s a hero. He calls himself the Green Arrow. He’s actually been a hero far longer than I’ve been the Flash. He’s a great guy, even if he doesn’t realize it. I swear, it’s like talking to a brick wall sometimes. He tries his best to be a better person and he just- he inspires me.”

“A sounds like an amazing guy,” Kara agreed. “What kind of powers does he have?”

“He doesn’t have any powers,” Barry answered.

“But you said…”

“Yeah, no, I mean Oliver his completely human. His boat sunk a few years ago in the North China Sea and he had to survive on his own for several years.”

“Wow, that is impressive.”

“Yeah, it is,” Barry smiled.

 

**2/ Captain Singh**

“Of course, Sir. Good night, Sir.”

Singh hung up the phone and let out a tired sighed he had been holding since the start of the conversation.

“The Mayor is safe back at home with his wife,” the Captain told Joe and Barry. “He wants to congratulate us publicly soon, to thank us for rescuing him,” he added with a roll of his eyes. “Politicians… I bet he’s already planned to use his kidnaping to get reelected. Have you seen what happened to Star City’s Mayor? The Flash actually rescued him a few weeks ago and now he’s gathering funds for a charity. Those politicians are all the same.”

“But the thing is,” Barry countered, “he’s really not like other politicians. Oliver- I mean, Mr. Queen truly cares about the citizens of Star City and I’m sure the Flash had a really good reason to come to his rescue.”

Captain Singh crossed his arms and rested his back against his chair. “Since when do you know the Mayor of Star City so well?” he asked, curious.

Joe crushed Barry’s foot. “He doesn’t,” Joe cut in.

Barry glared at his foster dad. “I don’t,” he finally said. “But I’ve heard a lot about him,” he went on, ignoring Joe’s warning.

“In the tabloids,” Singh mumbled.

“He’s done a lot for Star City,” Barry added. “He gets involved in the life of the city and he doesn’t use it for his own profit or for gaining votes. He actually cares about his city and that is pretty rare nowadays,” Barry concluded, out of breath.

Singh gaped at him. “I see,” he nodded.

Joe practically had to drag Barry out of their boss’ office.

 

**3/ The villain of the week (+ Cisco and Caitlin)**

Barry ripped the sketch off the wall and stared at the face under the hood.

“You’re really going after the Green Arrow?” he asked in disbelief. The man’s only response was to point his gun at Barry. The Speedster rolled his eyes. “You know what, maybe I should let you go after him,” Barry reflected out loud. “See how long you make it until he kicks your butt.”

The man yelled and pressed the trigger. Barry dodged every single bullet before running to the man and twisting the arm holding the weapon. The man cried in pain.

“You stand no chance against him,” Barry went on, forcing the man to let go of the gun. “Zero. You realize that, right? He’s not as nice as I am, although he is much more handsome but that’s not really the point here. My point is that you’d probably end up with a few arrows in your back or your leg or your arm and believe me that is not as fun as it sounds. I’m actually doing you a huge favor here, pal,” Barry concluded as he knocked the guy out and delivered him directly to the police.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin and Cisco exchanged a look.

“It’s even worse now that they are dating,” Cisco pointed out.

“Do you think he even realizes what he’s saying?” Caitlin asked, mildly concerned.

Cisco shrugged, eyes as wide as saucers. “Nope,” he finally said, shaking his head.

**+1/William**

William had not been back in Central City in a while, since he came to live with Oliver in Star City. They made a stop at Jitters on their way to the precinct. William remembered visiting the precinct once on a school field trip, years ago. The building had not changed in all the years that had passed since then and William felt a pang of sadness thinking of all the other things that had changed in his life, sometimes for the worse. He did not say a word about that, though and listened to his dad rambling on and on about the person they were going to meet. Barry Allen. Who worked at the police station and of whom William had already heard a great deal when he had first moved to Star City. His dad had went overboard making sure William was okay with his father having a boyfriend before even thinking about introducing them. Hearing his dad go on and on about the other man had William rolling his eyes a lot, even though the boy had to admit it was definitely cute to see his broody father this lively once in a while. Actually, the only other time he remembered ever hearing his father talk this way about someone, Oliver had been telling him about knowing the Flash.

Father and son made their way to the entrance of the building and greeted one of the police officer named Joe.

“He’s still running tests in his lab,” Joe said, smiling at them. “Probably lost track of time.”

Joe and Oliver exchanged a look and William had the feeling he was missing on some inside joke of sort. Oliver led William up the stairs and inside a room where a man was spinning around in a desk chair waiting for the computer to run the calculations.

Barry seemed both nervous and giddy greeting them and William narrowed his eyes at the man. Everything suddenly started making sense. Sure the voice was different but so was Oliver’s voice when he wore the hood. The nervous energy, the cocky smile, the height and of course the way his dad talked about both Barry and the Flash…

“I can’t believe my dad’s dating the Flash,” William marveled out loud.

The two men stopped their conversation and stared at the boy in surprise.

 

**THE END**


End file.
